Half Baked
"Half Baked" is the eighth episode of the first season and the eighth episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot David has arranged for Carter and Lori to have one last meeting, but Lori never shows up. Grant tells Taylor and Carter about their mother's affair. The girls confront Elizabeth and pressure her to admit the truth to David. When she does, he makes her move out of the house. Taylor gets stoned while hanging out with Carter, Max and Crash, which causes them to forget to pick Grant up from school, leading him to calling Elizabeth. Carter ends up striking a deal with David in which she allows him to write his book, "Finding Carter", which he had already written without her permission, if he decides against a divorce. Later, Carter finds out that David had lied to her about how they ended things with Lori. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason Guest *Beth Keener as Madison *Ava Atwood Quotes Lori: I can never lose you—never ever, ever. You're the only thing that matters to me—the only thing in the whole world. Carter: She always said her biggest fear was losing me. David: She must have known that was inevitable. Carter: What time is it? David: Still 11:30—uh, 11:31. Elizabeth: Is there some reason you're in a bad mood? Grant: Yes—because you won't go away. Max: Shhh. I've been getting a lot of Mormons. Grant: Mom's having an affair. Max: Woah. Taylor: Grant, I get it. I'm with Max, Carter's with Crash, you feel left out, and you need attention— Grant: Taylor, Mom… is having sex… with Gabe's dad. Max: Oh, no… Taylor: That's not true! It's just not! Grant: I'll be taking my apology now, and I'll also be needing a box of donuts—and a nap. Max: Carter is not gonna like this. Carter: That is such a disturbing image. Carter: Elizabeth, we need to talk. Elizabeth: I'm… really nervous. David: Can I ask what's going on? Carter: Nope. Taylor: Sorry. Carter: God, I am so not used to this… family drama. Crash: The only person in my family is me. Carter: Great day, huh? I went from having two mothers to no mothers. Elizabeth's letter to Carter: Carter, The achievement I am most proud of in my life is that you don't hate me anymore. I am sure you will blame yourself for dad and I separating, but I want to thank you for making me be honest with him. It was the first entirely honest conversation I think I've had with anyone in years. I owe all my honesty to you. Elizabeth. Taylor: Oh, no, no, no, no! Get up! We overslept. Carter: Did we? Taylor: Mom's not here, remember? Carter: Oh. Taylor: If there's no milk, there's no milk. It's not Beetlejuice; it won't appear if you say it three times. Carter: There you go: fudge bar—dairy. Taylor: Should I recite a poem? Carter: Yes, do. Taylor: Pussycat, pussycat, where have you been? I've been to London to visit the queen. Carter: Oh, I'm finding this poem rather beautiful. Do go on. Taylor: Pussycat… Max: That's a really good British accent! Taylor: Wow, you're beautiful! Taylor: You're my boyfriend! A-are you my boyfriend? Max: Yes, I am your boyfriend. Here, sit down. Taylor: I'' have a ''beautiful boyfriend! Taylor: Aren't you gonna lay with me? Max: No. Taylor: I want you to. Max: I know, but not while you're high. Max: But I do wanna be with you, just not like this. Crash: You have me wrapped around your little finger. Carter: Promise pinky swear? Carter: I miss her. Crash: You'll see her again, Carter; I'll find her for you. Elizabeth: Do you know how irresponsible that is—and potentially extremely dangerous?! Taylor: Yes! God. Elizabeth: I'm really sorry for everything, but I haven't even been out of this house a full twenty-four hours, and you're already stoned?! Carter: We are falling apart here! Please come home! Elizabeth: Now, Taylor, I'' am going to take you up to your room, young lady. '''Taylor:' Okay. Elizabeth: My little follower child. Carter: It is fixable, you're just… you're not the one who can fix it. Carter: Look, I have to make one hundred percent sure that if you could, you would come home, and that you would be willing to work on things with Dad. Elizabeth: Y-yes. Elizabeth: I don't know why you would do this for me. Grant: Please tell me you got milk. Elizabeth: Mhm. Grant: See, this is how it's done. Taylor: You know what this means? We no longer have a cop in our family. Elizabeth: Woah, woah, woah. It's just a leave of absence. Taylor: We temporarily no longer have a cop in our family. Elizabeth: I don't know if this is alright for me to say, but I know that you saw Lori. Carter: You heard? Elizabeth: And I just wanna say thank you for staying, for choosing us… I almost talked to her. Carter: I thought he made the call. Elizabeth: No, no, no, actually, I'' called, but then the second I heard her voice, I just froze; I couldn't speak, so I ''had to give the phone to David. Carter: That was it? Nothing about… a meeting? Elizabeth: A meeting? With Lori? Why would they have a meeting? Carter: So we could say goodbye?! Elizabeth: No, no meeting… Elizabeth: You keep asking me about this meeting; I don't know what you're talking about. Carter: It never ends! Elizabeth: What never ends? Carter: The lies! Everything he told me was a—oh, my God! Trivia *Gabe's mom died of a cancerous brain tumor. She spent her last six months in hospice care. He was nine when she died. *Kyle keeps a picture of Elizabeth in his bedside table, something he wouldn't do if he didn't love her. *Gabe has known about Kyle's affair with Elizabeth for three years. *Max thinks of Grant a his little brother. *In an attempt to save her family from divorce, Carter gives David permission to write the book. Media Photos Soundtrack *of Verona — "Unique in its Madness" *Peter Groenwald feat. Jill Andrews — "Wake Up" *Simon Steadman — "Yeah Yeah Yeah" *Young the Giant — "Mind Over Matter" *Jamie Floyd — "Without A Fight" *Young Summer — "Why Try" *The Dear Hunter — "Whisper" *Tune-Yards — "Wait for a Minute" *Atlas Road Crew feat. Regina Ferguson & Ben G — "Bottom of Love" *Spain — "The Fighter" *Rachel Platten — "You're Safe" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes